Perfection
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: Shelby wanted Rachel for her own good. Jesse wanted Rachel for himself. And Rachel just wanted someone to understand. Post Bad Reputation.
1. Perfection

**Chibi-Kari: **This is my first time branching into Glee, but I've wanted to for awhile. This can either be stand alone or work as a prologue. I'm not sure what I'll do with it yet. I obviously don't own otherwise I would be rich and successful. I'm neither. Please drop me a review with your opinion!

* * *

**Perfection**

Rachel Berry had always had the idea of who she should be burned into her mind. Her daddies had honed her potential in the fine arts and encouraged her to speak and act professionally. Being integral in their community left them to be hosts to many other important members of the community several times a year. At these get-togethers it was simply understood that she would perform for them, showing off her multitudes of talents, and astound them with her manners. A little Shirley Temple of sorts. There was no room for temper tantrums only perfection when other people were around. Her parents weren't stupid. They didn't want to give anyone in the community a reason to doubt their parenting. So this little performer was who Rachel had to be.

Life was fine like this except for school. Things came easily to her because of her advantages and that brought on the ridicule. Her daddies had never taught her to stand up for herself so she was left defenceless at the mercy of cruel children. They just never thought she would have problems and she didn't want to worry them. So all she could do was put on her default face. The performer. The perfection, but it hurt and although she pretended not to notice the way the other members looked at her she knew. She knew not one of them really liked her. Mr. Schue included. And Finn. Well Finn just used her. Over and over again.

It hurt that her life had been reduced to this, but she finally thought she had a light. She thought he was someone that understood her. She thought she related perfectly to Jesse. That he understood her, being as he strove for the same thing. Not to mention they harmonized perfectly, but now she knew. Even he couldn't. She was alone with her façade of perfection.

* * *

Shelby Corcoran demanded perfection at all times from her team. As she had once told Will Schuester, she was all business. She lives and breathes Vocal Adrenaline. So as soon as she heard from the director of New Directions that her very own star, Jesse St. James, was seeing his starlet she saw opportunity. Rachel Berry was everything she needed to complete the team and that poor girl's talent was being squandered in the place she was. Rachel was untapped potential, underappreciated. Shelby could take this girl that was great and make her amazing. Polish the diamond in the rough.

That was why she took Jesse aside and encouraged him. He wasn't hard to sway. Jesse loved beauty and this girl had a voice, looks, and dance skills. Shelby just encouraged him to bring her to Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel would be the picture of perfection when Jesse left and then on to stardom. She could make it places that Shelby had failed. She was equipped, but sorely unprepared and it seemed Will Schuester wasn't willing to give her the attention she needed. Or maybe he simply didn't have the skill to do so.

* * *

Jesse St. James loved perfection. Every time he looked into the mirror he saw it. And he liked to help those that could do to learn from him. That was why he first approached one Rachel Berry that day. Her performance was flawed and she needed to know that.

Then she sang with him and he saw the problem. It wasn't flawed; she was flawed. When she focused on him she shone. Her voice was perfect and the emotion she brought was true. She just lacked confidence. She was all false bravado and a seemingly limitless talent. And he could make her perfect. No, she was perfect; she just had to realize it and he could make her do just that.

When Shelby came to him after practice he knew he wanted to help Rachel and Shelby's solution was an answer. He just wasn't sure it was the best. At least until Rachel came on stage and told him that he could break her. He knew then that he would do anything to perfect her. Someone had torn her apart and he could keep her safe. She could reach her full potential here with him. He knew Shelby was absolutely right.

Just when he thought she was gaining confidence in herself she pulled the 'Run Joey Run' stunt. He was always lead, but he couldn't seem to make it to the lead he really wanted. Lead man in her life. No he had to play opposite to a man that played her without realizing. Who hurt her; cut her down. And a man who could only comment that the video sucked. How she could have ever dated imbeciles like that astounded him. And she had hurt his pride, him, to try and boost her confidence through popularity. It hurt and he was sure if he didn't keep himself in check he would lose her forever. She would end up with one of those guys and never realize her dreams. But first he would lick his wounds and hope that absence would make her heart grow fonder. This was hard for him, but he knew there were two things perfect for her: Vocal Adrenaline and him.


	2. Shimmer

**Chibi-Kari:** I didn't realize how many people would like this! Well I wanted to work with what I saw in the previews for this next episode, but wanted it out before then. So I've pushed this out. I like the minimalist approach that this is turning out to be, but I think I will be adding more dialogue. What do you guys think? Oh... and I still don't own.

* * *

**Shimmer**

Rachel sat in her room her music flowing over her. Her daddies were at another party leaving her to herself. She was responsible and made good decisions so they had no trouble leaving her. But she wasn't sure her decisions were right anymore. Every one of them seemed to be wrong. She leaned back against the end of her perfect four post bed leaning her head back against the side of the mattress. Everything was a mess. She could barely stand looking at her pristine room. She closed her eyes tightly as she got lost in the song playing. It was one of her favourites. Everyone thought she only listened to pop or Broadway, but she had her secret collection of rock. Where did everyone think she pulled the All American Rejects from? She could only guess they thought that it was popular enough that she would have heard of it. God knew every other time someone in the group talked rock and she tried to join the conversation they told her not to worry about it. She was stereotyped in her own group. Two dimensional in their minds. She could only really like Broadway because that was who she wanted to be so she couldn't possibly approve of anything else. If they had asked her opinion, Rock was right up there with Broadway. Most of it told a story and they were actually playing instruments, not like the over synthesized pop music on the radio today.

She sighed. Maybe singing would get her mind off of things. She smiled lightly as one of her favourite songs came flowing from her speakers. "She calls me from the cold just when I was low feeling short of stable. All that she intends and all she keeps inside isn't on the label. She says she's ashamed. Can she take me for a walk? Can I be a friend? We'll forget the past, but maybe I'm not able and I break at the bend."

She shook her head lightly. Today it didn't seem to be helping nothing seemed to be helping. She let out a rueful laugh, "All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade away again."

She pushed herself up from the floor and walked towards her closet. She had no friends to call. No boyfriend. Nothing. No one to talk to so she might as well go about her routine. Picking out her clothes for the next day might help. Rock music and monotony would be her saviors tonight and tomorrow she would go about her life like nothing was wrong. Ignore that Jesse hadn't spoken with her in a week. Ignore that the entire Glee club couldn't stand her. Ignore that Mr. Schuester refused to take anything that came out of her mouth seriously.

She lay for several minutes staring at her ceiling before grabbing a notepad. She would do the only thing she knew would make her feel better. Picking up her glittery pen she contemplated New Directions and what could make them better. They needed to win Regionals. She needed to win it. If she could just do that she would prove she was someone.

Her mental critique brought up her new complaint quickly. Certain members just weren't trying hard enough. She didn't want to drag them to the finish line. The entire team had to pull their weight and Mr. Schue had to see that everyone needed to step up. She hurriedly scrawled down the names. All this stress wasn't good for her or her voice. If things could just settle down then she would be fine. Everything would be fine again. She just had to keep telling herself that until it was true.

* * *

Jesse knew from the look on her face that things had gotten worse. Rachel was losing the semblance of control that she had left and it showed as soon as she opened her mouth to sing that Miley Cyrus song. Her voice cracked and sounded awful. There wasn't even a shimmer of that perfection that normally was nested somewhere hidden for people like him and Shelby to find.

His eyes widened as he watched her carryon as if she couldn't seem to believe this was happening to her. He looked around blankly as everyone else just cringed and a few members looked smug as if she had this coming. As if this wasn't partially their faults. Partially his fault. Finally, Mr. Schue stepped up and put a stop to it calmly stating that she lost her voice and that was it. Well after he assigned Finn to bring her to the doctor. Jesse internally sneered. It should have been him. He should have held her hand at the doctor. Hell, he should have stopped this from even happening.

He fisted his hand as Mr. Schue called Mercedes and Santana up to sing as Finn escorted Rachel out of the room. Jesse almost couldn't believe the disregard the entire group had for her. It was too much. And having Finn that close to his girlfriend, they hadn't quite broken up, was unnerving. The only thing that idiot wanted to do was have Rachel for himself. All because she stroked his ego and was a keeper. All he would do was hurt her like he had before.

Jesse closed his eyes and leaned back. He had to talk to Shelby. She would put things in perspective for him. She always did. She joked it was the mothering in her. Of course it was commonly covered up with the slave driver portion of her personality. She was driven yet just as giving when it came to advice. Actually, she was a lot like Rachel in her personality, only she had the confidence the younger girl lacked. But before he did that he'd have to talk to Rachel. To end this limbo and take her back. She was going to be Jesse's girl for a while longer and if he had anything to say about it… forever.

* * *

Shelby hadn't expected Jesse to show up next to her during one of the rehearsals.

"There's too much shimmer on the girls' outfit. It's like watching a star explode… and not in a good way." Jesse commented quietly, more out of habit than meaning.

It was in that moment that she knew something was wrong. Jesse was never this quiet during a critique and he missed the five second delay of the first row during their last spin.

"We're done for today. Left side get the spins right. I want you to practice five hundred right now. Right side, go." She dismissed them with a wave of the hand before turning to Jesse. "What's going on?"

He shook his head lightly and this worried Shelby. She had never seen him so downtrodden. "She's lost her voice."

Shelby felt her eyes widen. There were a few reasons little starlets like Rachel lost their voices and all of those were completely avoidable minus sickness. But that could be avoided 99 percent of the time, as all the members of VA knew. With the right amount of vitamin C things like that could almost be avoided, "How?"

"Stress. She'll get it back I'm sure. I've tried to stabilize her life a bit again." Jesse looked away guiltily and Shelby could read him like a book.

"And how would that be?"

"We had a bit of a fight, but I've made amends. The rest of the stress is from that glee club." Jesse sneered slightly. It wasn't a look she had seen on the boy and she hoped it was one she wouldn't see again.

"Just stick to the plan, Jesse. Things will get better when you're back here." Yes it was true she worked her club, but she worked them only as hard as they could go and not a step harder. All those rumours that spread were just that. None of her kids worked until they threw up. Okay, Jenna did that one time, but she had the stomach flu and was told she was allowed to sit on the sidelines and watched, but she chose to practice. These kids loved winning. They loved their team. They loved what they were doing. The club shouldn't be a burden to them. It should be a haven.


	3. Unsure

**Chibi-Kari:** So I love getting inspiration from the previews, but I have a feeling this is the last time I will be able to. I hope you enjoy. It's about to be a wild ride and a lot more dialogue! I don't own, but I wish I could write for them (plus it would give me a job)... lol!

* * *

**Unsure**

The plan wasn't perfect and Shelby wasn't sure how much of it was for Rachel as it was for herself. At first she hadn't made the connection. It was hard to ignore, now. It might have been denial at first or confusion. She didn't know they still lived in Ohio. She thought they had moved to California. That was what they had talked about and after a little research she had her answer. Rachel Berry was her biological daughter. It would be obvious if you put them next to each other. They looked just the same. Every time she looked in the mirror she didn't have to imagine what her daughter looked like anymore. She knew. She looked just like her.

The decision to be a surrogate was logical. She was getting older at the time and the older you were when you had your first child the greater the chances that they would have birth defects. Plus she was liberal. She had no problems at all having a baby for that couple. It was such a practical decision. That was until she pushed a little human out of her and in that moment wanted nothing more than to keep that baby, but that wasn't in the original deal and at that point in time she didn't think she could. She did make a tape for her to listen to, though. In case the little girl wanted to know who she was. What part of her was from her mother. It seemed, though, her fathers never gave her the tape or she never wanted to know.

Jesse's job was to encourage her to ask about her birth mother. If she could listen to that tape she would come to Shelby willingly. She would want her help and guidance. A girl at that age needed a mother or a mother figure. Rachel currently had neither. This was the only way it would work. It would do no good for Jesse to just tell her or Shelby to walk up to Rachel and break the news. No, the girl was headstrong, so much like herself. She could be bitter and angry and that wasn't a chance that Shelby was going to take. Instead, she was going to let Rachel come to her. Knowing that she did love her and would be there for her would bring Rachel to her. It had to.

* * *

Jesse wasn't sure about the plan. Every time he looked at Rachel he could only pray it was the right decision. He wanted Rachel. He wanted her happiness. Her success. The only problem was that he was truly frightened that she may see this as some sort of ploy or a betrayal because he hadn't told her right away. This could backfire horribly and yes he was a sweet talker and a risk taker, but this was a little much. This was a part of his future and he didn't take chances on that. That was part of the reason he had no problem ruining New Directions in the process of taking Rachel. That and the fact that Finn had really pissed him off by singing Jesse's girl. Sure he was gone on spring break and hadn't seen Rachel since the day after she lost her voice and their amends was in the form of a text message with his location. But she was still his girl and Finn was an idiot. Plus, the song really didn't apply. They were never friends. Team mates…barely. That boy needed to learn his place in life.

So here he was, first day back from Spring Break and about to walk towards his girlfriend. She looked perfect standing in the florescent lighting looking through her locker. He felt a slight pain in his heart. It still hurt that those two idiots were still in her heart, if at least slightly. But he wouldn't stay away any longer. God knows Finn was circling her like a shark.

He smiled slightly as she didn't notice his approach. Leaning against the locker next to her open locker door he waited for her to shut it.

"Jesse!" She jumped slightly a hand immediately making a way to her heart.

"Rach-"

She held up her finger to his lips, "I'm so sorry, Jesse! You had every right to get upset. It was completely inexcusable what I did! Inappropriate. I should have acted maturely, but I know there are more important things now. Finn brought me to see a friend and everything was put into perspective for me. I need to be myself and find things to love about myself."

Jesse grimaced slightly at the thought of her going anywhere with Finn, let alone learning something from it. "I've thought about it, too. I shouldn't have gotten upset like that. I knew you didn't mean you loved me any less, but it hurt, babe." He watched as Rachel's face fell slightly, "But you know how the song goes. Love hurts but sometimes it's a good hurt."

Rachel smiled brightly at him before she sang back. "Because without love I won't survive."

Jesse couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face. Rachel was always on the same page as him. And she was so much deeper than anyone ever gave her credit for. He leaned forward pressing his lips to her's once again. As he leaned back he couldn't help the slight feeling of triumph when he saw Finn's eyes on them. Icing on the cake.

"Can I see you tonight?"

Rachel smiled again, "At eight?" Jesse nodded slightly, "Walk me to class?"

Jesse nodded again and slung his arm over her shoulders. Everything was perfect for awhile anyway.

* * *

Rachel was so glad Jesse was back. Her life felt good again. Better than it had even before. Meeting Finn's friend really did put things into perspective for her. And she got a chance to sing rock with him. Next week she planned I Alone by Live. Plus, Rachel liked to give back and this was something that didn't benefit her directly. Making his life better had to be good karma, though.

The doorbell rang and Rachel looked to the clock. Eight on the dot. Jesse made it a point to never be late and she loved that about him.

"Hey, babe." Jesse sauntered into her room and sat directly on her bed.

Rachel started to feel the nervousness bubble up. For once it wasn't the impending consummation of their relationship. Jesse knew her in a way no one else did and when she had told him about wanting to know her mother he only encouraged her to find the answer and she had it sitting in the room with them.

Jesse eyed her for a moment, "What's wrong, Rachel?"

She stood up suddenly. All the nervous energy she had been holding in was flooding out of her, "Nothing. Everything. I don't know, Jesse!"

His eyes widened and he crossed the room grasping her face in his hands, "What happened?"

"Oh nothing yet. I-I just asked my fathers like you encouraged me to. It took everything I had within me to do it. And they handed me a cassette and told me all my enquiries would be answered. She made it for me after I was born." Rachel took a deep breath and pointed over to her desk, "I just can't bring myself to listen to it!"

Jesse turned from her to the desk and picked up the small piece of plastic, "She wanted you to hear this."

Rachel scrambled for another reason to not listen to it. What if it was full of regret? "What if she's singing on the tape? What if she's terrible? Or worse what if she's better than me?" The excuse sounded weak even to her own ears.

Jesse walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms, the cool plastic burning her skin, "Would you be okay with never knowing?"

Rachel took a deep breath before closing her eyes and nodding towards her stereo. She listened as Jesse's muffled footsteps sounded across the room. With a click she listened as her world changed. Minutes later Jesse pressed stop and Rachel couldn't bring herself to move from the middle of her room. Everything was different now and she didn't even know what to think.

"Did you know, Jesse?" Rachel kept her eyes closed and prayed for a negative response, but the silence she received instead was answer enough.


	4. Spinning

**Chibi-Kari:** Thanks for the amazing support and wow I couldn't believe how many of my theories were verified last night. Things are about to get intense after this! I still don't own, sadly. I'd love ideas or feedback so feel free. Also my 'k' key is having issues and I've tried to catch all my errors, but I can't promise anything.

* * *

**Spinning**

Rachel stared at the ceiling from her bed. Jesse had left shortly after the tape ended and she questioned him. He didn't even say anything and it really made her question what was a lie. Did he come to her for Shelby? Did Shelby even realize? Did he love her or was he just playing her like everyone had told her?

Her life was spiralling out of control and she didn't like it one bit. The only upside to the entire situation was that she now knew who her mother is.

'_My name is Shelby Corcoran and I just want you to know that I am here if you need me. You will always be in my heart and I'm willing to be there for you when or if you need me. I can only hope that you'll come to me no matter what. That and that you share my talent and incredible looks.'_ Her mother's voice echoed in her mind and she could still remember the song she had sung after. Rachel had always love Les Miserables, On My Own was her audition song and on that tape her mother had sung a perfect rendition of I Dreamed a Dream.

Rachel was Shelby's dream and it was easy to hear on that tape. This is what she had always wanted. She wanted a mother that loved her, but this wasn't in the plan. In her mind the idea of her mother was unrealistic so she would close her eyes and pretend she was someone like Patti LuPone. The irony didn't escape her that her mother sang a song that Patti LuPone had song on the West End.

Rachel closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't sure about any of this. What did it mean for her now? She was competing with her mother's team. Would Shelby really even want to spend time with her? Was this a good idea at all? Or what was her idea even?

Rachel was confused and the only thing she could think of doing at the moment was telling someone. She needed to let someone know. Let someone help her sort this out. Who was the best question. If she told her daddies they might be hurt by her confusion. They could take it as she didn't love them enough. She couldn't talk to Jesse about it. He knew and that hurt her more than anything. She wasn't sure what to say to him at all.

The next day during Glee she could barely bring herself to sing, let alone with all her heart. Her mind was still spinning and a night's sleep didn't seem to help her at all. Finn kept throwing worried glances her way and Jesse couldn't seem to concentrate on singing either. His eyes had watched her face the entire day, but she still hadn't spoken to him. Rachel just wasn't sure what to say. What she even thought about the entire situation.

"Rachel, why don't you get us started with a solo today." Mr. Schue announced with a smile and a gesture.

Before she could even register the words falling out of her mouth she answered him with, "Shelby Corcoran's my mother."

The room feel into a hush and Rachel almost wanted to dig a hole and climb into it.

"Who's that?" Brittney whispered to Santana.

"No idea." Was the soft answer from the Latina.

Mr. Schuester's face was slack and his eyes wide. He took a breath before blinking several times, "As in Vocal Adrenaline's coach?"

The room was absolutely silent as Rachel nodded. She glanced around the room looking at her fellow teammates before taking off through the door.

* * *

Jesse watched his girlfriend, or he still hoped she was, run through the door. Her little announcement to New Directions had been a shock to him and based on her face, to her too.

The room stayed silent for almost a minute more before Mr. Schuester levelled a glare on Jesse. "You knew about this?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I'm not blind." Jesse couldn't help the tone that flew out with the words. This wasn't how he wanted to do this. It was supposed to be a passive transition not spinning out of control like this.

"This was a plan wasn't it?" Finn jumped up and turned on Jesse as several of the other members agreed.

Jesse stood up and sneered, "Yes. One big plan. We went back in time and impregnated Shelby with Rachel and then had her fathers put her on this glee team just to ruin all of you."

The room fell silent again and Jesse could feel his anger at the entire situation bubble inside him. No one even tried to comfort Rachel. The first thing they thought about was their precious little glee club. They were all selfish and that was why they couldn't win. Yes he was a diva and VA's pride, but they worked together. They trusted each other would do anything to help a teammate. These people lived to tear each other down. They were stereotypical high school students and winners weren't stereotypical nor were they like this.

He made his way to the door to find Rachel, but found himself stopping to say one more thing. "You don't deserve her talent anyway."

Slamming the door behind him did help him feel a bit better and he let out a breath and scanned the hall to figure out which direction she had run to. He didn't have to loo far. She was collapsed on the floor against some lockers just staring at her hands.

"Rach." Jesse knelt down in front of her and grasped her hands. She met his eyes and he could see the tears swimming behind them. "What do you want? What do you need me to do?"

"I don't know, Jesse. I just don't know. You knew this entire time didn't you?" Her voice was weak and Jesse knew he didn't like a single thing about it.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to find out that way. You shouldn't be burdened with something like that if you didn't want to know." He smiled a little half smile, "Some things are better left unsaid."

Rachel closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I want to meet her. Can you bring me?"

Jesse nodded and smiled at her. He stood up before reaching down and offering her a hand. She hesitated a moment before placing her hand in his. He pulled her quickly towards his car before she could change her mind.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Jesse held out his hand.

"What?" Rachel questioned slightly as he turned on to the highway.

"Your Ipod, please."

"What? I don'-"

"Ipod, babe."

She shook her head slightly before digging through her purse and pulling it out.

Jesse looked between the Ipod and the road for a moment before plugging it into his stereo.

Rachel giggled slight at the song that came through the speakers, "Journey to the Past from Anastasia? Seriously?"

Jesse laughed slightly, "I think it's fitting to the situation."

The rest of the ride passed quickly as they both smiled and sung. The ride seemed quicker than she thought. They pulled up to Jesse's old school just after four and the parking lot was empty save for a few cars.

"Go to the auditorium. She'll be there." Jesse stared straight ahead, afraid to look at her.

"You aren't coming with me?" Her voice sounded weak again and Jesse had the urge to promise her the world, but he couldn't.

"You need to do this alone. You'll be fine." He grasped her hand firmly before letting it go.

Jesse leaned his head back against the headrest. He could only hope everything would be okay.

* * *

Shelby's world flew into a tail spin as soon as Will Schuester had called her. What she wanted for so long was happening. Her little girl knew who she was. Granted, she was obviously conflicted about the situation, but still. She knew. It was one step closer. She was one step closer to her daughter. She couldn't even say anything to Will when he asked if it was true besides, "She knows now?" But that was all he seemed to need.

She sent the team away early tonight so she could think. Now standing in the middle of the stage looking out she couldn't help but feel astonished.

"Shelby Corcoran?" The small voice off to her right caught her attention quickly. It was her daughter. The beautiful little girl she had given birth to, "I'm your daughter."

Shelby didn't know what to say or actually do now that her little girl was in front of her. She had planned this, but now every scenario she had thought of seemed wrong. Nothing was like this.

"I know."


	5. Nerves

**Chibi-Kari:** I don't own anything and have no money and no job come next month. So, no one sue me. It would be rather pointless and just end up costing you money. I also don't own the Orianthi song that I've put into this story. This is probably the only time you'll see full lyrics in this fic, but it was just too perfect to pass up! This chapter is a little different than the rest just because the three characters are together. Please leave an opinion after the button.

* * *

**Nerves**

Rachel stood there facing her mother. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. There her mother was standing on a stage in a beautiful black dress. She was everything that Rachel had dreamed. Well not quite as she had always hoped she was a big Broadway or movie star, but still it was her. She couldn't even have a doubt. This woman looked exactly like her.

Rachel inhaled deeply trying to remind herself to breathe her nerves were completely fried. She didn't need to pass out the moment she saw her mother. That was no way Rachel wanted to make an impression.

"I" Rachel searched for words to explain her presence, but couldn't seem to find any good enough, "I just wanted to meet you." She finished lamely shrugging slightly. "I should leave."

She turned to go, but Shelby's quick steps caused her to stop.

"Don't. I've always wanted to meet you. Please just stay a bit."

Shelby had come to the side of the stage and crouched down. Rachel felt her heart break a little as she saw the pain in her mother's eyes.

She glanced around slightly, "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

"You didn't." Shelby replied quickly trying to reassure her daughter.

Rachel nodded tightly. She wasn't sure what to say or do. This was going differently than she had always imagined. In her mind there were flowers, tears, a performance, and a memory to last a lifetime. This was awkward at best. It was as if she couldn't get a grip for what was going on. This was real life and Rachel found that all her of her training had left her woefully unprepared.

They stared at each other for several minutes, both trying to find something to say to the other. It seemed words had failed them both.

Rachel rung her hands a few times before Shelby finally spoke, "I've heard you're a performer. Would you like to maybe" Shelby paused a moment wondering if it was the right thing to do, "sing with me?"

Rachel couldn't stop the smile that crept onto her face. By the time she was able to nod she knew that her face was lighting the entire auditorium, "I would be honoured to sing with you."

Shelby smiled back and breathed a breath of relief. She gestured for her daughter to come on stage as she approached the piano. "What should we sing?"

Rachel paused a moment in thought as she stood next to her mother, very similar to how she stood next to Jesse the first night they met, "I'm not sure. The last thing I've sung was Lady Gaga. Her songs are so over synthesized that I hardly count them music." Rachel shook her head slightly. She still couldn't believe that Mr. Schue had encouraged them to copy the woman who took her art to a whole other standard. But maybe that was the entire purpose of the exercise.

"Have you heard her live performances?" Shelby tilted her head slightly watching her daughter shake her head. "She's amazing. Really a really talented woman. Granted, I do think her lipstick is a bit too dark, but she's talent none the less. Why don't we sing one of her acoustics?"

"I don't-"

"You'll get it, don't worry. Do you know the words to Poker Face?" Shelby's eyes sparkled as she saw her daughter nod. She breathed deeply and started to play.

Shelby couldn't help but smile as they harmonized flawlessly like they had been doing this forever. Her daughter had an even more beautiful voice than she had ever thought possible. Better than Jesse had even told her. This was obviously why Will Schuester had her as his little star. She was a star. She was marvellous.

"That was amazing, Rachel. You truly have a voice." Shelby had to stop herself from reaching out and grasping Rachel's hand.

Rachel smiled shyly glancing out towards the auditorium, "I know where I got it from now."

"You both sounded wonderful." Jesse's voice caught their attention as he walked on to the stage. "Not as great as we sound together, though."

Rachel laughed slightly at his tongue and cheek comment. "I thought you were waiting in the car."

"I got worried. What can I say?" Jesse shrugged slightly.

Shelby stood up suddenly, "It is getting late. Jesse, bring her home please."

Jesse nodded slightly grasping Rachel's hand in his.

"I hope we can see each other again" Rachel paused for a moment, "Mother."

Shelby smiled at her and nodded slightly, "Anytime. Anything. Maybe I can help you with your performances." She gestured lightly at the two of them, "Jesse, too. I'd love to hear you both together. You're both stars and deserve a real start." Shelby had to stop herself before she started asking Rachel to transfer schools. She would make Vocal Adrenaline perfect, but it was important that she came on her own. Rachel was her daughter first and foremost.

Rachel nodded as Jesse pulled her off the stage.

"Remember. Call me if you need anything. I will do it for you."

The walk to Jesse's car was silent. Jesse opened the car door and stared back at the darkened school.

"You know if you would have gone to Carmel we would have been King and Queen a year ago." His voice was soft as he stared off at the school.

Rachel watched him for a moment before placing her hand on his arm, "Do you miss them?"

Jesse took a deep breath before turning to her, "We would be the leads in Vocal Adrenaline. It's an art school so the stupid hierarchy that McKinley has wouldn't matter. My friends for the past four years were here, but you're worth it." He brought his hands to her face holding her gaze, "You are worth every second of hell, Rachel Berry."

Rachel nodded slightly before slipping in his car. He said it was worth it, but she wasn't sure he was right. Things were hard for him. He moved from a better position to a worse one. It didn't seem fair.

* * *

The next day it glee practice was nerve-wracking and Jesse could feel the hum in the air. There were glares directed at his back and whispers over his shoulder. He couldn't imagine living like this for as long as Rachel had. It was no surprise that she had lost all of her confidence.

It didn't help that he hadn't seen Rachel since he dropped her off at her house last night. He didn't even receive his nightly call. Actually, he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her all day. The last he heard from her was a text message saying that she was having a serious discussion with her daddies. That was worrying enough.

Her entrance into the room was loud and Jesse recoiled slightly from the noise and change in atmosphere.

"Did you run off to tell your mommy all of our secrets, Berry? Hell I was a spy and didn't even do that." Santana sneered at the brown haired girl.

"Seriously, Rachel, you better not have gone and told her anything. We've already been through all the espionage thing once and I'm totally over it." Mercedes nodded to herself before looking at Kurt.

"You guys think that I'll just go sharing all of our secrets?" Rachel sounded slightly astonished.

Kurt scoffed slightly, "You did it once already. Remember babygate. It's in your blood. You can't be all mother daughter without spilling our secrets."

Mr. Schue raised his hands finally and Jesse wondered why it had taken the man so long, "Guys, calm down. I'm sure Rachel and Shelby didn't even get a chance to talk about anything like that."

Jesse's face turned sour when he heard the phrase didn't get a chance. It was like they all assumed that she would just let all of the secrets loose. Like Vocal Adrenaline even needed that to win. New Directions wasn't real competition.

Rachel met his gaze and put her hands up placating him momentarily. "Are you guys trying to give me an ultimatum again? Are you trying to tell me that I can't see my mother?"

The room silenced immediately. Jesse almost laughed. They obviously hadn't thought of it that way at all. Their selfishness never ceased to astound him.

Rachel held his gaze a moment before turning to their leader, "Mr. Schue I'd like to sing something. Something that sums up everything."

Mr. Schue nodded slightly before taking a seat next to Finn in the front row.

Rachel approached the band and the guitarist smiled at her request before turning to stand in front of the entire room.

"_A__ccording to you __I'm stupid, I'm useless, I__ can't do anything right._

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind._

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time even if it would save my life._

_According to you. According to you."_

Rachel gestured to Jesse singing:

"_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it and, baby, tell me what I've got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you."_

She danced her way over to Puck, Kurt, and Finn before starting on the next verse.

"_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody, and you can't take me anyplace._

_According to you I suck at telling jokes 'cause I always give it away._

_I'm a girl with the worst intention span. You're the boy who puts up with that._

_According to you, according to you."_

She danced back to Jesse and grabbed his hand.

"_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it and, baby, tell me what I've got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you."_

Rachel walked back to the centre of the room and closed her eyes before shaking her head slightly.

"_I need to feel appreciated, that I'm not hated. Oh no._

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad you're making me decide._

_But according to me you're stupid; you're useless; you can't do anything right._

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible; he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted._

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it._

_Babe, I'll tell you what you've got to lose._

_He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

_Yea-yea, according to you."_

Rachel walked forward and grabbed Jesse's hand before pulling him out of the room leaving everyone speechless behind them.


	6. Relief

**Chibi-Kari:** After consideration and the flow of the story this is it. It has a clear ending and was really the perfect place. Plus, the characters are going to change in the next episode so I wanted to go another way with them. Check out my new story, please. It will be longer. I never intended this to be more than a short story anyway. Thanks for staying with me and obviously I don't own. Please leave me a little note after the button!

**

* * *

Relief**

"Rach, babe, what are you doing?" Jesse pulled his girlfriend's arms slightly and spun her to a stop just as they walked outside.

She closed her eyes for a moment and Jesse became worried again. He had no idea what was going on and he didn't like it at all.

"You shouldn't have given up anything for me." Rachel whispered softly.

Jesse narrowed his eyes before he shook her slightly, "I did. Don't you understand Rachel Barbara Berry? I had no choice because I love you. You mean more to me than any of that."

Rachel shook her head slightly and Jesse started to get angry that she just didn't understand how he felt about her.

She smiled at him before pressing her hand to his cheek, "I understand that. I mean you shouldn't have had to. I should have put you before all of that." She gestured to the school behind her.

"I didn't give you a choice, Rachel."

"And I'm not giving you one now." She smiled at him. "That was my goodbye. I've spoken with my fathers and Shelby. Everything is set for my transfer and your transfer back." She held up her hand, "I know you lied about moving in with your Aunt and Uncle."

"How can you just transfer? Are you moving in with Shelby?" Jesse thought that that was too fast and he wasn't going to hesitate to tell her that. She would always come before Shelby in his life.

"No. We live on the district line and I could have chosen either school. My Daddies took the choice away, though, because they didn't know how Shelby would react to me showing up to school there. They didn't want to push her into anything."

Jesse nodded slightly. Everything was changing so fast that he didn't know what exactly he needed or should do, but he felt relief. He felt so much relief.

"I'm sorry you have to leave your school for me." Jesse placed his hands on either side of her face and moved to stand closer.

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for me."

Any other boyfriend might be upset by that comment, but Jesse felt a weight fall off of his shoulders. She was finally taking what she wanted and needed.

"Good." He leaned forward and kissed her briefly. "Let's go back to your place. I'm sure your dads need to go over things with you."

Rachel nodded slightly as they walked hand in hand towards his car. She glanced back over her shoulder at the school that housed her memories for a little over a year and a half, "You know I'm surprised I'm not upset at all. All I feel is relief."

Jesse just held her closer as they walked to the car.

* * *

The rest of the year sped past and soon it was the night of Regionals. Rachel scanned the program for New Directions a third time, but came up empty again.

Jesse came up behind his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her waist leaning over her shoulder to look at the program, "Nervous?"

Rachel shook her head no before flipping the program over again, "They're not here. They should be. We got first place in Sectionals."

"Will called me the other day. They couldn't get it together in time so they backed out." Shelby's voice was soft as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You guys need to get out there. No slacking."

Rachel smiled and nodded at her mother. They had grown closer since she had transferred. And her voice was more than amazing now. All those voice lessons had taught her how to sing not how to express herself through song. Her mother taught her that and it was invaluable.

Jesse pulled her out on to stage behind the curtain before letting go of her hand and taking his place on the opposite side of the group. They shared a small smile before the curtains went up and the lights came on.

Performing with Vocal Adrenaline felt professional unlike when she sang with New Directions. New Directions brought her to a place where she could transition easily and she couldn't look back on her time there with a regret. It taught her that she had skill, but Jesse and Shelby showed her she was more than that. She was a real star and a beautiful person.

As she spun a final time into Jesse's arms she couldn't help but smile at him. The crowd went wild and she knew they were going to Nationals. With a final smile they made their way off stage to their coach.

Shelby's face was firm before she broke up into a grin, "Flawless, guys. I'm relieved I really thought something was going to go wrong for a minute there. This is what I ask of you and you never cease to amaze me when you deliver."

Rachel beamed at her mother and moved forward to embrace her as the others celebrated their victory while they waited for the official results.

Shelby leaned into her daughter's ear, "You were amazing Rach. Really amazing."

Rachel held a little tighter, "Thanks, mom."

Jesse pulled her out of Shelby's arms and spun her into his, "You can't hog her, Shelby. You get her for the next two years. I'm going to have to wait for her to join me at UCLA."

Rachel laughed lightly, "Who says I'm going to UCLA?"

"Me." Jesse announced spinning her around slightly.

"Rachel?" The voice caused Jesse to halt his spinning immediately.

Rachel had to grab on to Jesse's arm lately to shake off the dizziness, "Mr. Schue, what are you doing here?" She looked behind him to see the entire glee club standing there.

"We just wanted to see you. You were amazing, Rachel. Your voice is even better than when you left." Mr. Schue nodded with a smile.

Rachel felt a slight guilt eat at her, "I'm sorry you didn't get to compete."

Kurt stepped forward, "Don't worry, we'll see you next year here."

Mercedes nodded along, "You better watch out, chica, because we'll be in it to win it."

Rachel's eyes widened slightly, "I thought if you didn't place in Regionals the glee club was over."

Mr. Schue smiled, "It seems that Lima is a fan of glee. The city council is sponsoring us for at least another two years."

Rachel smiled at her old coach. "I'll see you next year, then."


End file.
